Goodbye Days
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Hanya Tao dan kehampaannya ketika menatap bulan.. /Cast: Tao


**Goodbye Days**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Sad, and romance #maybe**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Tao and other #maybe**

**Song: YUI – Goodbye Days**

_**WARNING: GAJE, ANEH, TYPO TINGKAT APARTEMEN, DAN HAL-HAL LAINNYA YANG MALES ZITA SEBUTIN XD #PLAK**_

**Summary: Hanya Tao dan kehampaannya ketika menatap bulan..**

**HOLAAA~**

**ZITA COMEBACK~**

**Maap ye.. udah lama vakum ToT**

**Bacot ye? Yo wis.. capcus nyok!**

**HAPPY READING! ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap jam wekkernya. Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul 11.00 malam. Tapi pemuda bermata panda tersebut belum dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya dalam tidur panjang selama satu malam. Ia hanya memeluk gulingnya. Dan.. menatap tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Kosong.

Bukannya Ia takut tidur sendiri atau apa, hanya saja.. kamar itu tak secerah dulu. Sekarang Ia hanya sendirian di kamar. Asyik sih.. tak ada yang mengaturmu untuk cepat tidur, atau mebereskan tempat tidur setelah bangun. Tapi.. sisi negatifnya sepi. Kuulangi? Kesepian.

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Walau dia tahu rasa kesepian adalah hal terburuk yang ada di dunia. Setidaknya, bagi Tao, itu adalah hal terburuk. Tapi Tao sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan bersedih. Mungkin hanya sesekali untuk menangis, tapi lepas dari itu Ia tidak akan pernah mau menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun.

Tao tak boleh bersedih. Tidak itu tekad dan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kuat. Ia-kan atlet wushu.

Kemudian, untuk mengusik kesepian itu sendiri Ia melangkah pergi keluar kamarnya.

Ingin mengganggu member yang lain?. Itu tak mungkin, Suho akan mendapratnya habis-habisan. Yah.. semua member juga sudah punya temah sekamar masing-masing. Suho sang leader yang jadi agak keras kepala sekarang (dan Tao tak tahu kenapa) sudah tidur dengan Sehun, Lay dengan Luhan, Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin. Dia dulu juga punya, sih. Teman sekamar yang paling baik di jagat raya. Tapi sekarang tak lagi. Dirinya sendirian.

Tao berjalan ke arah balkon dorm mereka. Menatap rembulan yang kala itu membentuk sabit. Ia menggosokkan kedua lengannya, udara malam memang agak dingin. Sambil menatap bulan cerah beserta antek-antek bintangnya, bibir Tao tergerak menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tanpa iringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dakireba kanashii omoi nante shitaku nai**_

_**(Kalau aku bisa aku tidak ingin bersedih. Bagaimana tidak siapnya perasaanku?)**_

_**Demo yatte kuru deshou? Oh~**_

_**(Tapi kau datang bukan?)**_

_**Sono toki egao de**_

_**(Waktu itu kau datang sambil tersenyum)**_

"_**YEAH~ HELLO MY FRIEND" nante sa ieta nara ii noni~**_

_**(Aku harap dapat memanggilmu, "Hallo teman" dengan baik)**_

_**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki**_

_**(Saat menyenandungkan lagu yang sama)**_

_**Soba ni ete I WISH~**_

_**(Aku berharap ada di sisimu)**_

_**Kakkou youkunai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo~**_

_**(Tapi… aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu)**_

Tao tersenyum lembut ke arah bulan sabit itu. Seakan dirinya sedang berbicara pada orang yang tak ada. Ia mencoba tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dengan dia. Tersenyum. Sambil tersenyum Ia melangkah berbalik menuju kamarnya. Dan menyelesaikan akhir lagunya.

_**Lalalala.. GOODBYE DAYS~**_

_**(Lalala… Hari perpisahan)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Pendek ya? Maaf ya.. Zita lagi UAS soalnya ini aja Zita diam-diam ngetik. Dan ini FF kupersembahkan buat para shipper TaoRis yang bergalau ria. Tenang, walau TaoRis berpisah raga tapi hati tetap satu. Jangan menyerah! Ayo terus lanjutin FF kalian yang sempat tertunda!. Ingat, **

"**Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin saja perpisahan adalah awal sebuah hal baru."**

**So? GANBATTE YOOO~! Tao aja kuat kok, masa kalian gak? :')**

**Zita mau minta maaf karena udah lama vakum. Sumpah pelajaran SMA itu mengerikan :'v belum lagi Zita pengurus sebuah komunitas jadi sibuk banget selama satu tahun ini.**

**Dan buat kelanjutan FF lainnya. Harap ditunggu ya!**

**Akhir kata dari author loli ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^w^ #Bbuing-bbuing bareng TaoTao**


End file.
